Return to Hogwarts
by Rae Kitano
Summary: Two months after the second wizarding war, Hogwarts is once more accepting students. But what happens when one first year Slytherin begins only to discover she is one of only a handful of Slytherins to return. Lorna Borgin had not planned to attend but with pressure from the Ministry of Magic, she's left with no choice. The daily struggles are experienced not only in the classroom
1. Departure from Platform 9 3-4s

_Original characters are use throughout this story._

 _Recourses : Slytherin common room layout by arien-drakon on Deviantart. Information gathered from Pottermore and HarryPotter-wikia_

 _I do not claim to be an expert on the Harry Potter universe. This is an accolade to JK Rowling and the books she wrote and the world she create that inspired many. Including me._

 _Synopsis_ _: Two months after the second wizarding war, Hogwarts is once more accepting students. But what happens when one first year Slytherin begins only to discover she is one of only a handful of Slytherins to return. Lorna Borgin had not planned to attend but with pressure from the Ministry of Magic, she's left with no choice. The daily struggles are experienced not only in the classroom but also in the Slytherin common room, were some Slytherin students continue to harbour resentment. In time, Lorna makes odd friendships and discovers growing up alone doesn't mean she enjoys being alone._

 _._

 **Book 1**

 **Hogwarts and the Reluctant Return**

 **1.1 Departure from Platform Nine and Three Quarters.**

Boris Borgin, of Borgin and Burkes, Knockturn Ally wanted nothing more than to return to his place of business. However, his presence on platform nine and three quarters made the sombre atmosphere one of trepidation to those near him.

Scattered across the platform many families huddled in tight groups. Young children clung to parents, fear evident in their eyes. Students returning to Hogwarts stood quietly, patiently waiting for any sign of the Hogwarts Express. Much like Boris, many arrived early, their expectation the train would arrive; low.

Boris had anticipated no students would return to school after the devastation and destruction of Hogwarts. Yet the letter from Hogwarts arrived and Boris had great reservations regarding it. It had been his intention to ignore the letter. It had always been his plan to educate from home, however the Ministry of Magic had other ideas.

Boris ignored the glances in his direction. There were many who would not know him but his stooped appearance and greasy hair alone made many suspicious of his affiliation with the Death Eaters. They kept a wide berth and Boris fidgeted with the dusty old hat in his hand as extreme discomfort engulfed him. He longed to return to Borgin and Burkes; the family-owned business his grandfather had established and Boris inherited after the death of his father. The sole remaining descendant, Boris took pleasure in his business and the many treasures he had procured over the years. He dreamed of passing the business on to his son one day but circumstances had been vastly different to his expectations.

Boris had married. A small, shallow woman by the name of Polama Wiltshire whose experience and curiosity in dark magic matched his own. They met during the early rise of Lord Voldemort and Polama's regular visits to Borgin and Burkes on the behalf of the Dark Lord. She bored the dark mark, yet at the fall of Lord Voldemort and the sequential arrests of his supporters Boris had offered Polama a place at Borgin and Burkes to ensure the Ministry of Magic didn't suspect her true involvement. She welcomed the offer with the suggestion of their union in marriage and Boris saw no reason to refuse.

Theirs had been a marriage of convenience yet Boris welcomed her company. She had a gift of acquiring the most precious of heirlooms from sellers at prices below their true value. Polama's talent was a treasure to the business. But her death eight years after their marriage came as a shock. A simple mistake, while removing a curse from a bracelet, had killed her. Something Boris had never understood, given Polama's experience and understanding of the dark arts.

Boris became lost without her. He had not realised how much he relied on Polama.

The grinding sound of metal on metal drew their attention as steam billowed over the platform encasing those who waited. As the Hogwarts Express came to a stop, Boris heard a collective sigh from those near him, all now certain Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be accepting students. Boris had read in the Daily Prophet the hard work gone back into repairing Hogwarts over the summer break. Although numbers where sketchy, Boris had heard over three hundred wizards and witches worked tirelessly to repair Hogwarts ready for the new school term. The Ministry of Magic had insisted the student's return to Hogwarts and the uproar this cause was still being felt. Convinced a great number of students were missing that morning, Boris continued to doubt their presence there.

With a deep sigh, Boris glanced down at his eleven-year-old daughter, Lorna. A miniature image of her mother, Lorna's pale white skin appeared translucent behind the curtain of obsidian waist length hair. Black eyes stared straight ahead, oblivious of their surroundings. The decision to send Lorna to Hogwarts had been hers. Too long Boris kept Lorna hidden from the world afraid to lose the most precious thing to him. The previous two years and his involvement with the Death Eaters left Boris nervous and anxious regarding his daughter's safety. Lorna prove to be as gifted as her mother and Boris had attempted to convince her not to attend Hogwarts. _Was it necessary_ , Boris had asked Lorna. Her determination was something Boris had not expected and reluctantly he agreed to let her go.

Even now, the spiteful glares his way brought an insecurity Boris had never been familiar with. Fear, he understood well, but allowing Lorna to attend Hogwarts created a dread deep within far worse than any threat he'd ever encountered.

The whistle sounded and students who had not yet boarded the Hogwarts Express did so. Many parents gave last minute hugs, some found letting go difficult and the sound of crying travelled from various points along the platform.

From beneath his long dusty black coat, Boris removed his wand - ten inches, walnut with dragon heartstring. A quick glance around confirming he'd drawn no attention, he flicked his wrist and raised Lorna's trunk. He shuffled forward and Lorna followed as they boarded a carriage. Boris entered the first compartment and manoeuvred the truck above the seat. Lorna entered, her black leather satchel clenched in her hands as she looked around. Boris stood to face Lorna as he began to once more pull at the hat in his hands.

"Lorna…" Boris began.

"You'll do fine without me, father. I'll be back at Christmas to help."

Boris stared at his daughter and let out a deep sigh.

"You'll write?" He asked.

"Yes."

Boris bent, placed a hand on his thigh and lowered himself onto his knees. As his eyes met Lorna's, she showed no expression, yet Boris considered it a facade so he would not worry.

"Take care." Boris spoke.

"And you, father."

Boris leaned forward and embraced Lorna and her small body leaned into his, her satchel held firmly in her hands pressed between them. Boris sensed her bravery yet dare not say anything should either change their minds; and so he leaned back, awkwardly stood and left the compartment.

Back on the platform Boris saw the trunk above the seats and the top of Lorna's head where she sat by the window. She made no attempt to peer out on their departure and as the final whistle sounded, the train moved off. Boris watched with a heavy heart as the empty compartments, one after the other, glided past in the carriage his daughter occupied.

.

.

 _Useless end note: I realised prior to publishing this, having the first chapter in another character's POV might detract from the story. However, after attempting to rewrite chapter 1 in Lorna's POV, I ditched the idea. This might be something I'll look at changing at a later date but for now I'm going to leave it as it is._

 _Sorry for the dots - this program will not allow me to add gaps between sections. Now I remember why I hate using this site._


	2. The Sorting Hat

**1.2 The Sorting Hat**

The gentle rock of the carriage and the silence created a peace Lorna found calming. She placed her satchel beside her, removed a small book and quill and turning to the next blank page drew her surroundings. She hummed a tuned as she attempted to keep her thoughts from her father. Boris Borgin had been against Lorna attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. HIs involvement with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort had been one reason for her not attending. Another had been his insistence on educating her himself.

Lorna had not minded, however the Ministry of Magic continued to call on her father, insisting without threatening him, that Lorna _should_ attend.

Although Lorna would have been more than happy to not attend Hogwarts, what she didn't want was any further trouble for her father. There had not been a day the Ministry had not paid her father a visit after the fall of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There always seemed to be a reason someone from the Ministry called on them and Lorna hoped by attending Hogwarts, the Ministry wouldn't harass her father any further regarding that matter.

.

It was some time before the lunch cart passed.

"Almost forgot you were here." The middle-aged woman told her pushing the food cart through the doorway.

Lorna purchased a pumpkin pasty and several chocolate frogs.

Alone once more, Lorna only now glanced out the window as she ate. She'd never been away from home before. Work had always been her father's first priority and now, Lorna's apprehension turned to anticipation. She was going to Hogwarts, and she hoped her father would do well without her.

.

The sun sat low on the horizon when a Ravenclaw prefect entered her compartment.

"Oh, you're on you own." A round-faced girl stood in the doorway. Bright blue eyes and straw-blonde hair, she didn't appear much taller than Lorna. The smile she wore appeared genuine and allowed Lorna to relax upon her entrance to the compartment.

"Has anyone been passed to speak to you?" She questioned.

"The lunch lady," Lorna replied.

"Sorry about that. A lot of news to be caught up on. Anyway, we'll be arriving shortly so you'll want to put your robes on."

"Thank you."

Lorna stood and the Ravenclaw prefect left, closing the door behind her. The murmur of voices in the corridor faded and Lorna stood on the seat and with great effort removed her small trunk. After changing into her robes, Lorna returned to her seat, repacked her satchel and waited for their arrival.

It was dark when the train came into the station and standing, Lorna opened the door and moved toward the exit. Met by numerous teachers, all holding lamps high, they directed the students from the platform. Lorna was instructed by a short, squat man to gather near the half giant, Hagrid. Lorna had never seen the half giant before but she had heard many stories regarding him. As she came to stand in front of him, his formidable size and appearance sent a shiver of fear through her. Hagrid was enormous and when he spoke more than several students around her jumped in fear.

"Ah, tis' all there is." Hagrid looked out over the first year student towards the remaining students making their way to the carriages.

Hagrid shook his shaggy main and glanced down towards no more that fifty students.

"C'mon firs' years, follow me." Hagrid turned, and they made their way down a steep, narrow path.

Lorna pulled tight her robes, burying her satchel beneath them, as the cold wind picked up. As they past the tall trees they glimpse their first view of Hogwarts. There were many surprised gasps, as the Daily Prophet had reported Hogwarts had been destroyed beyond repair, yet there it stood before them, tall and proud. They boarded the small boats to cross the lake and although the wind had grown in strength, Lorna noticed the stillness of the lake and the boats gliding gracefully toward the other side.

No one spoke during their journey, huddled within their robes against the chill.

"Heads down." Called Hagrid, and they compiled. As the boat came to a stop, Hagrid dismounted and the first year students followed. Up the rocky passageway, across the grass they followed, until he came to a stop in front of large oak doors. Before Hagrid knocked, he noticed the distance the first year students put between them and the doors. Hagrid looked and notice all eyes on the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Well, ya' all learn about it in a History of Hogwarts. Not for me to be telling the story, unless of course ya' ask, then I'd be more than happy to tell ya'. Was there, ya' know? Saw it all."

Hagrid fell silent, his eyes glazed, before he shook himself out of whatever thought he had.

"C'mon. They'll be plenty o'time to be asking questions, they'll be waiting for us."

Hagrid knocked three times on the door and many were surprised it didn't collapse. It was hard to believe the splintered oak, showing obvious signs of being damaged remained sturdy against Hagrid's fist. Slithers of light shone through various slits where the wood had been splintered and large chunks missing made the door appear unusable. When the doors opened, Hagrid led the first years in.

At the foot of the stairs they were met by a tall woman, her auburn hair tucked up in a bun, with wisps falling down around her youthful face. She wore a bright smile as she held open her arms to great them.

"Welcome, new students."

"Ah, Professor Norefault. Ya' be taking em' in them." Hagrid asked.

"Yes Hagrid. No problems, I hope."

"None at all Professor Norefault."

"Thank you, Hagrid. Join the staff table and we'll begin the sorting."

Without a glance towards the first years, Hagrid strode off.

Professor Norefault looked down at the first years and the smile of her face appeared genuine and kind.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No doubt you are all hungry and tired. Let us make our way into the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses."

Professor Norefault turned and as the first years followed, they had to weave their way up the marble staircase. Large chunks of marble were missing; the second step from the top was all but gone and the students had to jumped to the top of the staircase. There were murmured questions regarding the safety of Hogwarts.

As they enter the great hall, there were several things that stood out. Firstly, the two rows of portraits lining their entrance. The first years wearily glanced at them, some squealed with fright when they realised some portraits moved. A young red hair teen grinned and waved eagerly and a little further down a gruff looking man, hair ruffled in school robes merely nodded at the first years. The daunting experience left the first years confused, as none understood whom they were or why they were there.

Once past the portraits, the second notable feature stood out. Four long tables stood before the staff table, however these tables were far from full. The Slytherin table showed twenty-two students, all sitting forlorn and evident they wish not to be there. Whereas the Gryffindor table contained the largest number of returning students. But there was no hiding the fact; the number of students to return to Hogwarts was considerably low.

The great hall stood silent, but it wasn't hard to see the disappointment at the small number of first years. Murmurs rose as they passed; only to die down one when they reached the front. Professor Norefault came to a stop beside a stool with a rather badly burned and dreadful smelling hat.

The room fell silent and the first years glanced around at each other.

As the silence grew longer, a ripple of anxiousness grew among the students. When the sorting hat shuddered and a puff of smoke rose from its brim, only then did it speak.

.

 _You thought you might_ _be rid_ _of me,_

 _But let me tell you all, I'm here to stay._

 _Nothing can remove the sorting hat_

 _From sorting you today._

 _._

 _Though numbers wane, I shall tell you now._

 _All four houses shall pull through._

 _For those few standing before us,_

 _Are both brave and loyal and true._

 _._

 _Together our four founders_

 _Saw a vision I can claim,_

 _Will give every student_

 _A purpose in which to aim._

 _._

 _Now step up close, do not_ _be afraid_

 _Allow the sorting to begin._

 _Once more I shall decide_

 _Which house you shall be in._

 _._

There was a pause, another puff of smoke billowed from the sorting hat and it fell silent. The nervous glances from the first year students turned to trepidation and to Lorna's horror, she was the first to be called. Before reaching the sorting hat whispers of Slytherin were heard and Lorna ignored them. She sat and Professor Norefault placed the sorting hat on her head. It immediately fell over Lorna's eyes and it was the heat around the rim that caught her by surprise. Almost tempted to tear it off, Lorna took a deep breath only to be confronted by the smell of burnt fabric.

The experience was fast becoming one of extreme discomfort, and then the sorting hat spoke to her.

"What is this I see. Not come to Hogwarts? We can't have that."

"Slytherin." Called the sorting hat, and it was removed from her head.

Lorna took a moment to adjust her eyes while brushing her hair back in place. Professor Norefault waved an arm towards the Slytherin table and Lorna became conscious of the many eyes watching her sit down. Several Slytherin students quietly greeted her, many older student simply nodded, acknowledging her presence.

There were a great number of students after Lorna, who were sorted into the other three houses. As the group of first year students grew smaller, Lorna became fearful there would be no other but her. However, Regina Ginkat became the next Slytherin first year. Slightly taller than Lorna, Regina's black hair was cropped short and her features were strong. She sat opposite Lorna, her expression harsh and unwilling to greet anyone. Soon after, another female, Bree Maynard joined the Slytherin table. She sat beside Regina and together they looked to be related. Bree wore her dark hair back in braids, giving her strong face a sharp contrast compared to Regina's. Neither looked happy but then no one on the Slytherin table did.

Two boys soon joined the Slytherin table. Robin Rakhorn was as tiny as Lorna, however when he sat further down the table next to an older boy, it was clear Robin had a brother who also returned. This brother was tall and wide, his brown curly hair mimicked that of Robin's. If he was anything to go on, Robin would grow into his body. Conrad Spencer sat beside Robin with the older students. His dark auburn hair he wore much like the other boys at the table, short back and sides. There was an uncertainty in his appearance and he sat beside Robin looking for reassurance.

As they reached the last student, a small thin girl with unruly curly brown shoulder length hair stood with her head down, her hands clasped in front of her. As her name was called, Vivian Westwick trembled and stepped towards the sorting hat. No sooner had she sat, the sorting hat called Slytherin. Vivian jumped down from the stool and came to sit beside Lorna. She did not glance up at anyone at the table but sat hunched and timid.

Only when the stool and sorting hat were cleared from the great hall did voices begin to rise.

.

.

 _Useless end note: I wasn't going to write a rhyme for the sorting hat because I didn't think I could do it justice. But in the end it seemed pointless not having it. What's a sorting hat scene without a rhyme._

 _i've never know anything as painful as uploading to this site..._


	3. The Remains of Slytherin

**1.3 The Remains of Slytherin**

From the centre of the head table stood a tall, elderly woman. Headmistress McGonagall held herself proud yet the stick in her hand she leaned on heavily and the weary expression on her aged face showed the toll the last few months had left. The students faced the head table waiting in silence for the Headmistress to speak.

Headmistress McGonagall smiled but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Welcome back. We are pleased to have you all here."

There was a moment of pause and then applause went up. Many students from the Gryffindor table stood and Headmistress McGonagall waved them to sit.

"As many of you may know there was a great battle here some months ago and as you see Hogwarts still stands. But not without a heavy toll. As you entered, you would have seen the paintings of the fallen. Those brave witches and wizards fought gallantly to protect Hogwarts. Some you will notice have pre-empted their death and thus provided a valuable memento to Hogwarts. I ask that you limit your contact with these portraits as some may seek to misguide you."

There was a snickering from the Gryffindor table and several Hufflepuff girls appeared to be crying at the mention of the portraits.

Headmistress McGonagall continued, "There are many areas of Hogwarts that will remain off limits until repairs have been completed. This includes the astronomy tower, the dark tower and transfiguration courtyard. The forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, however there are a number of creatures that may venture out from time to time, please do not approach them unless approached first."

The scowl on the Headmistresses face visibly showed her annoyance and waving a hand toward a scruffy old gentleman, hovering near the staff exit, she continued, "Hagrid has provided a list of possible visitors from the forbidden forest to Mr Filch, who will post it around the school. Please note the list and any other information Mr Filch may provide."

Mr Filch vigorously nodded his head as he glared at Hagrid across the great hall. Hagrid ducked his large face, murmuring to Professor Norefault beside him.

"I might also mention the burning smell noted on the seventh floor corridor has so far proven difficult to remove with no obvious reasons as to why it exists. It would pay to avoid the corridor where possible. Or learn to hold your breath for the length of the corridor."

Headmistress McGonagall paused glancing to her left and towards the new teachers at the table.

"Before I introduce our new teachers, you must all have questions about recent events at Hogwarts. There will be sessions held in the great hall in the evening for the rest of this week. I ask you to leave your questions until then and not bother the teachers during classes.

"And now. We have two new teachers to Hogwarts. Professor Merryweather who will be teaching Transfiguration."

A cry from the students Headmistress McGonagall ignored.

Professor Merryweather stood and acknowledged the students. A young man, his thick blond hair slicked back and although small in stature his baby face was difficult not to like. His appearance had not gone unnoticed by the female students and not been welcomed by the male students.

Headmistress McGonagall waved her free hand for Professor Merryweather to sit and cleared her throat to quieten the student once again.

"Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Norefault."

Professor Norefault stood, and the students gave a small clap of acknowledgment.

"Professor Norefault will also be the new head of house for Gryffindor and I hope you treat her well. Now let us eat as we are all hungry I'm sure."

Headmistress McGonagall did not give the Gryffindor students time to moan as food appeared and she sat back down at the head table. However, there was no complaint from the Gryffindor table as one by one the students stood and applauded Headmistress McGonagall. This followed by several other students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Headmistress McGonagall lifted a hand in acknowledgement as she wiped a tear from beneath her glasses. Professor Sprout and Flitwick on either side of Headmistress McGonagall patted her arms speaking quietly to her.

The foreboding mood surrounding the Slytherin table resonated across the great hall yet the other houses ignored them.

Across from Lorna, Regina picked at her food, her sour expression not improving.

"Don't see why I have to be here?" Regina spoke through gritted teeth.

"You're here like the rest of us. Force by the Ministry." A tallish boy with an acne complexion and dark auburn hair cropped short beside Regina replied.

"Jackson Kellon." He introduced himself. "Second year. We all got visits from the Ministry." Jackson flicked his head towards the other Slytherin's along the table.

"If I knew there would be so few of us I'd have insisted I not come." Regina told them.

"You could have gone somewhere else." Spoke a tall girl, with multiple tight braids tied behind her neck with a green bandana, sitting beside Jackson. "Neema Matzal. Second year. I heard most of the senior student chose either Durmstrum or Castelobruxo rather than Hogwarts."

"Castelobruxo? Where is that?" Bree asked.

"It's in Brazil." Lorna told her.

Bree glared at Lorna as though her answering the question was an insult.

"Why aren't you there. Isn't that where you are from?" Regina remarked.

The atmosphere around them immediately grew hostile and Lorna shrunk at the looks thrown at Regina but Neema didn't batter an eye.

"I'm from south London. Where are you from?"

Neema's respond was dismissive and the second years all but ignored the first years from that point on.

Lorna glanced at Vivian beside her, whose hair covered her entire face, making it difficult to see her expression. When she began her meal, Lorna too ate. Across the table Regina and Bree sat close together, their matching scowls difficult to ignore. With so few of them returning, Lorna imagined they would want to stick together but having no experience with people her age she couldn't be sure what to expect.

With the meal over, the three house tables followed their prefects out the great hall. All bar the Slytherins. Professor Slughorn approached their students his face jovial, his mood cheery.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. It's a great time, a great time indeed."

All twenty-eight students glared at Professor Slughorn.

"Now, now. No need to be like that. It will indeed be a great year. Now if you'll follow me, let's get you down to the dungeon."

It wasn't until they were in the dark corridors a female fourth year student spoke.

"Professor Slughorn, as we don't have any students higher than fourth year. Would one of us be made a prefect?"

The Professor gave a deep sigh, stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to glance at the fourth year student.

"Only fifth years can be prefects Hazel. I had hoped those chosen would return, but it appears not."

"Why haven't the older students returned?" Conrad asked.

"Why they haven't returned is a good question. Perhaps their parents thought differently. Perhaps recent events stops them from returning."

Professor Slughorn raised his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why. Wish I did. Might have been able to talk a few more into returning."

Professor Slughorn's shoulders dropped as he turned and continued down the corridor, his posture somewhat dejected.

.

.

Useless end note:

There may be some inconsistencies and holes throughout these 7 books I've forgotten to tidy up. My apologies. (Also I'm not good with detail)


	4. Sneer and Jeers

**1.4 Sneers and Jeers**

The twenty-eight students stood between the large round table and the two sofas beside the fireplace. The first years didn't hide their bewilderment at their first sight of the common room. The green glow of the windows and large glass globes, emitting a green flame hung from silver fittings, lit the room around them. Prior to Professor Slughorn's departure he gave a word of caution.

"Your return here will not be without some struggles. All I can ask is you uphold the Hogwarts values of unity and try to get along."

Only when Professor Slughorn left did the fourth year students step up. Eight in total, the absence of the older students seemed disheartening. The three girls and five boys spoke amongst themselves before a tall, heavyset girl with mousy brown hair came forward.

"I'm Hilda Bandish. I'll be taking charge of the female students. That there is Roger Rakhorn; he'll be in charge of the boys."

Roger came forward.

"Listen up all of you. My family have been in Slytherin since Salazar Slytherin taught here. I'll be damned if I let this house disappear. It's up to us to ensure the name Slytherin continues so don't think about running home to mommy and daddy when it gets hard. And believe me; it will be hard. You saw the way they looked at us tonight in the great hall. So buckle up and toughen up. We're all in this together."

Not a word was spoken in response. Most eyes were downcast; few watch Roger as he talked.

"Now then," Roger went on, "First year boys follow me. I'll show you to your dormitory."

Roger turned and made his way towards the boy's dormitory. The remainder of the boys followed until they had left the common room.

Hilda looked at the few girls who remained.

"Let's head down to the girls dormitory."

As Lorna turned to followed movement in the nearest window caught her eye. Shadows moved beyond the glass and Lorna caught a glimpse of the image.

"Creatures from the lake." Neema came up behind Lorna and told her.

Lorna stared up at Neema, her expression showing her bewilderment.

"The great lake is beyond this wall. During the day the green glow reflects brighter and you can see the creatures beyond. It's fascinating but frightening at the same time."

Movement once more caught Lorna's eye but the darkness beyond the glass wall only reflected her own reflection, distracting her focus.

Neema moved on and Lorna followed. Down black stone stairs, the green glow of the ceiling lit their path. At the bottom of the stairwell, a narrow, high corridor with doors at different intervals.

"Generally, the older students are located through the other corridor but given there are so few of us will all remain in this one. Bathroom is through the door at the end of the corridor." Hilda told them as they came to a stop several feet from the stairs.

"First years are in this room. Neema, you and Matilda have the room opposite. Third years are down here with the fourth years."

They all moved to their rooms and Lorna enter behind Regina and Bree, Vivian closing the door when she entered. Dark framed four-poster beds stood against black stone floor and walls with emerald green coverings and silk hangings. A bright green glow emanated from silver light fittings in the centre of the room as the windows remained a dark green. Lorna's trunk, now located at the end of the bed, stood closest to the door. Vivian had the bed beside Lorna and unpacked her personal items onto her bedside table. Bree had the bed directly across from Lorna and Regina beside Bree.

Bree and Regina did not dawdle in the room, having confirmed their trucks were there, left the room soon after.

Lorna sat on her bed and surveyed the room. She wasn't accustoming to sharing a bedroom. Her small room above Borgin and Burkes contained an array of trinkets collected over the years including those passed on by her parents. Across for her, Vivian finished arranging her items and now crouched on the floor beside her trunk, rearranging it. Lorna spied the small photo frame on her side table and from where she sat she could see the still image of four people.

Lorna had no photo of her family. It had never occurred to her to bring one. She turned away from Vivian and drew close her satchel. She had not departed with it since boarding the train as this was where she kept all her treasured possessions she brought with her to Hogwarts.

Not one to display her personal items. Lorna rummaged around in her satchel and removed a piece of parchment and quill. A quick glance towards Vivian showed she had the same idea. Lorna tucked her long hair up into a knot near the nape of her neck, settled herself against the bedhead and adjusted the two soft pillows comfortably behind her. With her parchment against her raise knees, Lorna wrote a quick note home to her father. There wasn't much her father had not seen or done that gave him cause for concern. However, Lorna realised with her departure her father would worry. A letter home would offer some comfort.

Once completed, Lorna placed her letter on her bedside table to be posted the following day. She then retrieved her nightgown and toiletries and made her way to the girl's bathroom. As she passed the other bedrooms, she could hear muffled voices of the other female students. A part of Lorna had looked forward to meeting other girls her age; she had not expected it to turn out as it had.

A large wooden door at the end of the corridor stood out, its ornate depiction of females bathing in a forest pool surrounded by wild animals indicated the door to the bathroom. Lorna entered, surprised to find it empty. The grey marble floor and walls reflected light from the many candles hovering around the perimeter of the room. There was no sign of any green glow and the room almost appeared too surreal to be part of the Slytherin house.

Yet, as Lorna readied herself for the bath, she noticed the many images carved into the marble. Stories of dark art history and noble Slytherin's fighting beasts and other wizards. Lorna dawdled in the warm water, moving around the bath to view the stories. The rich history of Slytherin told in images was something Lorna looked forward to telling her father about.

On her return to the bedroom, Lorna came across Neema and Matilda. They stopped in the corridor and Neema introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Lorna. If there's anything you need; ask."

"Thank you. Your accent is strange." Lorna couldn't help asking.

Matilda laughed. "I'm Australian."

"Oh. How is it you're at Hogwarts?"

"My ancestors migrated to Australia in the 1880s."

"Convicts." Neema coughed behind her hand and Matilda stuck her elbow deep into Neema's side.

"Apparently that entitles me to attend. We have wizard blood somewhere in our family tree. No idea where or who. Had a letter arrive from Hogwarts and let me tell you the whole family freaked out. There were things I could do that I couldn't explain, but I never told anyone about it. Kept it to myself. But had to explain it all and here I am."

"I've never been that far away from home before. Do you miss it?"

"All the time. I hate the cold weather."

"You hate a lot of things." Neema added.

"I hate you." Matilda told her.

"And I hate you."

Lorna wasn't sure if they meant what they said at first but them both smiled.

"Were you surprised to be in Slytherin?" Lorna asked.

"Not at all. There's a lot of dark magic in Australia, most people aren't aware of that. I think it has to do with the wide open spaces and ease to hide your activities."

"Maybe that's where half of the missing Death Eaters have gone to?" Neema suggested.

Matilda shrugged. "Maybe."

"Is the bathroom busy?" Neema asked, changing the topic.

"No. There's no one in there."

"Great. Let's go before anyone else shows." Neema said, pulling Matilda along behind her.

"Man, having the bathroom to ourselves will be great this year." Matilda replied, as they both moved forward forgetting to farewell Lorna.

Back in the bedroom, neither Bree nor Regina had returned from where they had gone. Vivian finished writing her letter and placed several parchments folded neatly together on her bedside table. As Lorna sat on her bed, Vivian left without a word with her own nightgown and toiletries in hand. Alone in the bedroom Lorna braided her hair down one side as she continued to observe her surroundings. The sparseness of the room left Lorna feeling as though she were missing too many items and the size too was something Lorna realised she would need to become accustomed too.

With her hair done, Lorna climbed into bed. Even the size of the bed and the softness of the mattress left Lorna feeling disorientated. She hadn't expected the range of emotions she experienced and the quiet of the room brought a loneliness she had never imagined possible.

Like dinner the evening before, breakfast was a sombre affair. The Slytherin's entered the great hall in silence and none spoke as they ate. Talk among the other students made up for the lack of conversation from the Slytherin table.

At the end of breakfast, the food vanished and Professor Slughorn came forward with their class schedules. The Professor made every attempt to engage conversation with the third and fourth years as he handed them their schedules. Although most politely thanked Professor Slughorn, none facilitated conversation with him. By the time he reached the first and second years the dejected expression across his face was hard to dismiss.

When all but the first years had departed Professor Slughorn once more attempted to put the cheer back into his voice. "No doubt you'll be looking forward to classes."

Professor Slughorn handed out the class schedules.

"If there are any questions or concerns, feel free to call upon me anytime."

Lorna glanced at her schedule and then at Bree's beside her.

"We have the same classes," Lorna noted out loud.

"Of course we do. Don't you know anything?"

Bree's tone was curt and Lorna wondered if she had said or done anything to offend her.

"They'll keep us together because we're so few and want to avoid trouble. If there were more of us, there might have been two classes." Conrad remarked as he stood, tucking his schedule inside his bag.

"I'd like to see any one of them try something. They seem to forget we're Slytherin." Regina spoke, her tone as cutting as Bree's.

They left the great hall and as they came together at the entrance, Vivian turned on them, making them all come to an abrupt stop. It was difficult to see her face under her hair yet her posture looked determined.

"I suggest we keep our mouths shut and work hard. We have something to prove now. In their eyes we're all supporters of you know who, whether we are or not makes no difference."

Regina took immediate offence and puffing her chest out she replied, "Don't tell me what to do. If you're a Slytherin and didn't support the Dark Lord during his reign, then you're a traitor."

Vivian didn't reply. She didn't do anything. Lorna stood awkwardly, as Regina attempted to stare down Vivian. It might have been comical given no one could see Vivian's face if the situation wasn't serious.

"We'll be late for our first class if we don't get going." Lorna led the way grateful the others chose to follow.

The idea of being attacked at Hogwarts and by the students, Lorna decided would have been easier to deal with. It was the whispers, taunts, _accidental_ bumps and flat out insults that prove difficult to ignore. So unaccustomed to such behaviour, Lorna struggle to understand why anyone would behave in such a manner. What made it worse was it being done in a way the teachers were oblivious to.

Conrad had gotten into a scuffle with Michael Green from Gryffindor after their first lesson of Herbology. The walk across the grounds making the Slytherin's easy targets for verbal assaults. Conrad's temper had been the first pushed past self-control, turning on Michael Green as they neared the castle. The swift retribution by the Gryffindor's coming to Michael's aid pushed Conrad to retreat. Conrad understood he was no match for the fifteen Gryffindor's standing ready to fight and made the wise move to turn his back on them. This only led the Gryffindor's taunting Conrad as a coward. It didn't get any better for any of them.

In the corridors, moving between classes, sight of the other Slytherin students showed none had been spared the insults. By evening, the Slytherin's congregated in the common room. The consensus had been to miss dinner in the great hall, opting to eat in their common room instead. However, Headmistress McGonagall with Professor Slughorn appeared in the Slytherin house informing the students they would attend dinner in the great hall with everyone else. This time there were several voices of disapproval at the suggestion, some stating the atrocious treatment they had received by the other students during the day.

This news both shocked and saddened Headmistress McGonagall, and she promised to address the issue but not before they attended dinner. With more grumbling, the Slytherin students followed Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Slughorn to the great hall. The whole time Professor Slughorn said nothing but his concerned glances as the made their way up from the dungeons did not go unnoticed by several of the older students.

Once in the great hall, the Slytherin's sat at their table, resentful at being made to be there. While the other houses sat disgusted they had to wait for their arrival before eating.

.

.

Useless end note:

The entire story idea came to me in one day. I wrote the book title and each chapter title and a two line draft for each chapter before I started writing.


	5. In the Company of Others

**1.5 In the Company of Others**

Within days the non-verbal harassment drove the Slytherin's into further isolation. Even with Headmistress McGonagall's talk on the second evening regarding the mistreatment of any student by a student; the situation did not change. If anything, after several students received detention, it made the tormentors more scrupulous in their methods of harassing the Slytherin's. Third year Slytherin, Lewis Bixby, often accidentally fell when he passed certain fifth year boys. It had become so bad the teacher's patrolled corridors between classes to ensure the Slytherin students made it to classes safely.

No matter how many times discipline was threatened, students found sneakier ways to punish the Slytherin's. For the most part, Lorna kept to herself. Regina and Bree had made it clear from the start, they wanted nothing to do with her or Vivian and their alliance with Robin and Conrad, further isolated Lorna. This however proved to have benefits as for both Lorna and Vivian, with most students venting their anger on the four first years, leaving her and Vivian alone. Vivian remained aloft, never entering in conversation with them again after the first day. It didn't bother Lorna, accustomed to her own company.

Lorna was yet to form any attachment to any of the girls in her dormitory. Regina and Bree had a strong relationship Lorna discovered didn't have room for anyone else. Not that she minded, there was something sinister about their manner and the way they behaved. Lorna found it easier to ignore then rather than understand what it was they were up to.

Gannon Mancini, a second year Slytherin seemed to be taking it all in his stride. The most friendly of all Slytherin's, Gannon's inclusion in the Slytherin house often astounded Lorna. From a long line of Slytherin's, Gannon came from one of the few families not involved with the death eaters.

"It had more to do with my family being selfish, than anything else. We're passionate about the dark arts but we hate sharing what we know. It's to do with our Italian heritage." Gannon told Lorna the first time he'd found her doing homework alone in the common room. He'd taken it upon himself to be her mentor. Not that Lorna needed one, but she soon realised Gannon made every effort to talk to all Slytherin's whether they wanted to talk to him or not. Lorna welcomed his company when he sometimes joined her. Their conversations were never long, but the time was enough to keep Lorna in the loop with what was going on around her.

Their first lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts they attended, they were with Hufflepuff. When they entered the classromm, it was then they also discovered the empty portrait against the back wall of the classroom. Several Hufflepuff students stood around staring at the blank frame.

"Professor Lupin." One of the Hufflepuff girls responded to the questioning look of her friend beside her.

Lorna and Vivian both stood behind to stare at the empty portrait.

"I wonder where he is?" Another Hufflepuff student asked. There were several shrugs before Professor Norefault entered the classroom and instructed the students to be seated.

Lorna and Vivian took the remaining table at the back and retrieved their books. Although they were yet to speak to each other, Lorna was grateful Vivian chose to sit with her during their lessons. Her wild appearance frightened most around her and this gave Lorna a level of immunity.

As Professor Norefault instructed them to open their books, Lorna noted Vivian's head turning towards the empty portrait. She understood the fascination; the new portraits dotted around the castle had been much of the conversations since the first day. But of the twenty, there were three that stood out.

There had been much talk about the nature of the portraits. Very few were ever instilled with the wisdom of those painted. Yet, the three to now reside at Hogwarts seemed to go beyond the many other portraits around the castle. Their knowledge was deemed too valuable to lose and these witches and wizards went to great means to ensure their memories lived on.

One in particular, of Fred Weasley, located at the entrance of the Headmistresses office cause much concern. Lorna had over heard several Slytherins discuss the mischief Fred Weasley had been creating for the staff and students. Now responsible for access to the Headmistresses office, Fred Weasley took his responsibilities far too seriously. Yet the complaints did not change the fact Fred Weasley had set himself up a nice opportunity within Hogwarts.

At the end of class, Vivian dawdled, her gaze still intent on Professor Lupin's empty portrait. Lorna waited until Vivian realised she was there and joined her as they left for their next class.

Friday evening during dinner Professor Slughorn approached the Slytherin table and suggested they remain after dinner for the last information session being given regarding the battle at Hogwarts. There had been discussions in the Slytherin common room about these sessions but none had been keen to attend.

"Will you stay?" Gannon asked at his place beside Lorna.

"I'd be interested to hear what they have to say. If only to write home and tell my father."

"Most of us were here. I don't see why we need to be retold." Jackson joined in the conversation.

"I think it's more about what happened after. To the school and those who died." Matilda added.

At the clearing of the table all the Slytherin's stood and departed. It surprised Lorna even the other first years chose not to stay.

"Don't feel pressured to stay." Gannon told her.

"I'm not but I am curious. I'll let you know if anything interesting is said."

Gannon nodded and left with the other second years.

As the only Slytherin to remain, Professor Slughorn seemed somewhat disappointed, yet delighted to have Lorna there.

"You won't be disappointed." He told Lorna. "There's be many happenings at the school, all worth learning about. Come sit with me."

Lorna realised her mistake in staying but it was too late to leave. Reluctantly she followed Professor Slughorn to join another thirty students in a circle set out near the head table.

As she sat down, Professor Slughorn asked, "What do your parents do, Lorna?"

She'd done her best to avoid questions regarding her father. Although he worked with the Death Eaters, his position during the Dark Lords reign had been questioned many times and his life threatened on many occasions. Lorna wanted her father the opportunity to work within his profession without difficulties. Unsure if sharing with Professor Slughorn was a good decision, Lorna murmured quietly, "My mother died when I was young. My father owns Borgin and Burkes."

For a moment, Professor Slughorn said nothing, then his back became rigid and stared down a Lorna in recognition.

"Your father is Boris Borgin?" The professor asked with surprised interest.

"Yes." Lorna replied.

"I had no idea he had a daughter, let alone married. Visited his business a few times in the past. Interesting man."

"Thank you. He is."

"Perhaps I could persuade you to join me one evening for a chat."

Lorna inwardly cringed. The thought of being alone with Professor Slughorn, discussing her family, was not something she was inclined to do.

"I have a small group of students I entertain one evening a week. I'd be delighted if you would join us."

"Thank you for the invitation Professor Slughorn. I'll think it over and get back to you."

Lorna could think of no excuse to not go and hoped her reply would suffice until she could think of one.

"Yes, of course."

At that moment, Headmistress McGonagall came to sit at the head of the circle.

"Thank you all for coming. I'll take questions first and fill in the rest along the way."

Lorna returned to the Slytherin common room an hour later. The mystery behind the front doors and stairs became clear. The castle itself had not allowed anyone to repair them. Not even the greatest wizard or witches could repair the damage within the front foyer. For unknown reasons, the castle refused to allow this to happen. However the remaining areas still being repaired would soon be ready for classes once more. There was a question regarding the house-elves, and they were informed none had died during the battle and all were safe.

The most interesting thing to come from the session was the addition of a monument currently under construction. To be located within the entrance of Hogwarts gates, it was said to be one of the largest ever created and would commemorate those who fought to protect Hogwarts. This information the Slytherins had yet learned as Lorna was sure they'd have talked about it. In the common room, Slytherins were gathered in small groups. Unsure where she should go, it was Gannon who caught her attention and called her over. As she passed the first years, minus Vivian, none acknowledge her presence.

"Take a seat." Gannon told Lorna, moving over on the deep green sofa he shared with Jackson. "How'd you go? Boring."

Lorna sat between the two boys, unsure how to respond.

Neema and Matilda sat across from her on an identical sofa and another second year boy she was yet to be introduced to, sat on the armchair between the two sofas. Lorna's gaze drifted to the boy.

"You haven't met Leroy yet, have you?" Matilda asked.

"Leroy Grey, Lorna Borgin."

Lorna often observed Leroy around but always found him buried in a book. His profile was appealing and Lorna found she too was drawn to his presence like many other students. His dark short cropped hair, neat eyebrows and pointed nose complimented his clear complexion. As Leroy glanced up his eyes caught Lorna's and a strange sensation overcame her. Sharp black eyes reached into the depths of her body as a paralysing fear gripped her heart. Unable to move or break eye contact, it was Jackson who drew Lorna's gaze away.

"Borgin, why does that name sound familiar? I thought that at the sorting ceremony as well."

The disorientation Lorna experience went unnoticed by all around her. Unsure what had happened, when Leroy spoke, she was reluctant to glance directly at him, fear still edging around the surface of her skin. "Your father owns Borgin and Burkes?"

Lorna gazed at the book on Leroy's lap, her hands clenched around the strap of her satchel. "Yes. He does. You've been there before?"

"No. But my father has on several occasions. He has a good relationship with your father and speaks highly of him."

Leroy's calm voice had Lorna questioning her behaviour as a burst of pride shot through her making her to forget what she'd experienced. Yet she remained wary.

"Thank you. With the difficult times we've seen, there has not been a lot of good spoken with regard to my father." Lorna fumble the strap of her bag, noting the others watching her.

"Such a shame, all this business really. One can only hope the generations to come don't make similar mistakes."

"Yes. One can hope." Lorna replied.

Leroy returned to his book as though the conversation never took place and Lorna squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"You get use to him." Jackson said, sitting between Lorna and Leroy. "Not much of a go getter but he tries."

Leroy's brows creased, but he did not glance up.

"Anyway, how did you go upstairs?" Jackson asked, ignoring Leroy.

"They're building a monument." Lorna told them.

"A what!" Jackson asked. "A monument - of what?"

"People, who fought in the battle. Apparently it's to be the largest monument ever created. They're going to put it within the entrance of Hogwarts."

"Unbelievable." Jackson replied, rolling his eyes. "That's going to go down well."

"I bet it will include Harry Potter." Matilda said.

"Of course they will." Neema replied. "Why wouldn't they. The supposed greatest wizard of all time. The destroyer of the Dark Lord. I heard they were planning a bronze statue somewhere in London. Not that the muggles will see it but we'll be reminded of it for the rest of our lives."

"Did they say when it would be installed?" Gannon asked.

"Sometime before the end of the school year. They have several artists working on it. Also, the repairs on the dark tower and the transfiguration courtyard are almost complete but still a few more weeks before the astronomy tower is ready for use."

"Not sure why they bothered with the dark tower. It rarely gets used, and only last year to detain those who worked against the Headmaster. It won't ever be used again." Jackson said.

"It's one of Filch's favourite places. He likely badgered the Headmistress to have it repaired." Gannon replied.

Across the common room, Lorna saw Vivian return. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her the times Vivian wandered off on her own. No one else seemed to have noticed her behaviour and Lorna had been reluctant to say anything given they had barely spoken to each other. Once Vivian vanished towards the dormitories, Lorna excused herself. Back down in the bedroom, Vivian readied herself for the bathroom and Lorna asked, "Would you mind if I joined you?"

After she spoke she realised how creepy her question sounded and dropped her head so her hair covered her face. A defence mechanism Lorna found she relied on the longer she remained at Hogwarts and one that bothered her.

"Sure." Vivian replied.

Her response came as a surprise and Lorna immediately tucked her hair back over her shoulders and gathered her items as Vivian waited. They walked silently towards the bathroom and Lorna let out a sigh of relief to discover they were the only two there.

"It's nice not to have to fight for space." Vivian said.

"Yes. Do you have that problem at home?" Lorna asked.

"No. I'm an only child."

"So am I."

Silence fell and they both bathed without talking again. Upon their return to the bedroom, both Regina and Bree were getting ready to use the bathroom. They ignored Lorna and Vivian as they left and Lorna thought to say something to Vivian but she was already in bed, facing away from Lorna.

For a moment Lorna stared at Vivian, her mess of curly hair remained unbrushed and when she woke the following morning it would once more be wild. Not confident enough to say anything, Lorna climbed into bed, and lay awake long after Regina and Bree returned to bed.

.

.

Useless end note: Not at any time was this story going to be romance. They're kids.


	6. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**1.6 Defence Against the Dark Arts.**

Lorna found classes exciting, often seeking extra information regarding the topics they learned. If the teachers thought she was a studious student it had more to with the letters she wrote home. Although her father had attended Hogwarts, Lorna found the information learned in classes something she enjoyed sharing.

She and Vivian always sat together and although Lorna had not gained the courage to talk with her again, Vivian's presence brought comfort. Her wild appearance was the talk of all the first year girls but Vivian paid them no mind and most seemed too scared of her to do or say anything to her face. This gave Lorna some protection and given her timid demeanour and her ability to hind behind her hair, most of the first years left them alone. It was Regina and Bree whom seemed to draw most of the attention and they gave as good as they got. It paid Lorna and Vivian to not be involved with them.

In their fifth week, during their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Norefault chose that lesson to discuss cursed items. Lorna's delight in the subject soon turned to horror when Professor Norefault called her out. All eyes fell on Lorna as she shifted in her seat to allow her hair to cover much of her face. Unsure the reason for the attention, Lorna soon realised it had nothing to do with her but her father. Something Lorna had continued to avoid; any recognition of her family business, yet Professor Norefault was delighted to have her there.

Unlike the other Slytherin students to return, none had parents who were so deeply involved with dark arts items as as her father. With all eyes on Lorna, she felt her cheeks flush, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Your father would know a thing or two about cursed items."

Professor Norefault boosted about her father's trade.

"No only a shop for antiques and fine art but your father's reputation for counter cursing any item is legendary."

"And killing innocent people." The whispered response came from Lorna's right. A small Hufflepuff girl with a piercing gaze glared at Lorna. Lorna ignored the slander, as Professor Norefault, oblivious to the comment, continued.

"Tell me Ms Borgin, are you as skilled as your father? Do you know what to do if you encountered a cursed item?"

The silence within the classroom compounded Lorna's dread and momentarily she thought to lie. Yet guilt and pride welled within and Lorna had nothing to be ashamed off.

"My father taught me several counter curses to protect from cursed items. Although, some curses cannot be avoided. He also taught me not to touch and treat any item given as a threat."

"Yes. Good sound advice. Today we'll learn a simple revealing spell that will identify if items are cursed. Not until fourth year will you learn counter curses."

Professor Norefault moved over to a table to the side of the classroom. Placed there, four items. A sapphire necklace, a teacup, cutlery and a silver sickle.

"Using the spell I'm about to teach you please step forward and identify which of these items is cursed. I would ask you don't touch them, much less steal them. Although the curse I have used today is non life threatening nevertheless, you will receive a nasty case of splatter grout should these items leave me office without my permission."

Once they mastered the spell required, the students were instructed to line up. Lorna didn't immediately rise, watching the Hufflepuff students move forward first. Beside Lorna, Bree rose and as she passed Lorna, knocked into Lorna's arm. What Lorna assumed was an accident went unacknowledged by Bree. Lorna rubbed the top of her arm as Regina moved past. It was likely nothing and Lorna stood to join the end of the line.

For the remainder of the class Lorna felt more isolated than before. She couldn't pinpoint what had changed, however she suspected the mention of her father might have something to do with it. Lorna couldn't blame Professor Norefault, it wasn't like she was hiding who her parents were. But it had occurred to Lorna early it was best to keep their association with the Death Eaters low key. That had now changed.

At the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts Lorna took her time packing away her books. Vivian looked to wait until something behind Lorna drew her attention. Lorna glanced around, fearful of Vivian's change in posture. There was no one behind her but movement against the wall caught her eye. The portrait of Professor Lupin no longer stood empty. The image of an weathered man looked around the room, took note the students leaving and settle with his arms crossed over his chest. When Lorna turned around, Vivian had left the classroom.

Lorna left the classroom, concerned about making her way to her next class alone when beyond the door she found a first year Hufflepuff boy leaning against the wall. Slightly taller than Lorna, yet gangly thin, his strawberry blond hair hung around his face, one side tucked behind a large ear. His bright green eyes and button nose reminded Lorna of a rabbit.

He faced Lorna as she approached him and she grew fearful at him being there. Lorna considered herself fortunate not to have dealt with too much bullying or harassment. The silent treatment she could deal with. An uneasy feeling grew and Lorna folded her arms around her waist fearful of what might happen next.

"Hello."

His voice had an unusual cheer to it and he appeared harmless enough and his greeting didn't sound malice.

"Hello." Lorna replied. Caution evident in her voice.

"You don't mind if we become friends?"

Lorna's brow creased, taken back by the forwardness of the question, unsure if it was genuine. Jasper stared at Lorna, waiting for her response.

"I guess."

Lorna was unsure of the right answer.

"Great. I'm Jasper Radage, from Hufflepuff."

Jasper held out his hand towards Lorna and Lorna stared at it.

"It's not cursed," Jasper said, humour in his voice.

"You can't curse your own hand?" Lorna informed him.

Jasper's smile grew and slowly Lorna unfolded her arms and shook Jasper's hand, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Lorna Borgin."

"Same," Lorna replied.

They shook awkwardly, Lorna dragging her hand from Jasper's who seemed reluctant to let go.

"We should go to class?" Lorna informed Jasper.

"I have History of Magic next. What do you have?"

"Transfiguration."

Lorna made down the corridor towards the stairs, Jasper walked beside her.

"What do you think of the new professor? I like him."

"He's seems nice enough. I'm learning so that can't be bad."

Jasper laughed and Lorna threw a side-glance his way. Was he genuinely being friendly with her or was there another motive for his conversation?

As they reached the entrance hall, Lorna asked, "Jasper is there a reason for wanting to be my friend? Because, in case you haven't noticed, Slytherin's are not welcomed here."

Jasper's smile dropped and Lorna felt a small spike of guilt hit her. What if he was being genuine with his friendship? It didn't matter, Lorna told herself, even if he wanted to be friends with her, no one would allow it.

"I thought you could do with a friend. You're always alone."

"It's not like I planned it to be like this. If I or the other Slytherin's had our way we wouldn't be here."

"You don't mean that." Jasper appeared sincere in his concern.

"The Ministry of Magic threatened our parents in to attending. What does that tell you?

Lorna didn't give Jasper time to reply as she turned her back on him and headed towards her class. She was already late and the last thing Lorna wanted was to be caught in the corridors on her own.

.

.

Unless end note: I originally planned approx. 1000 words per chapter and nine chapter for each book. All was going well until Book 6 with doubled in chapters. And then I started editing Book 1 and that plan went out the window real quick.


	7. Quidditch

**1.7 Quidditch**

One afternoon, upon their return to their common room, the Slytherin students found a large flyer on the notice board regarding Quidditch tryouts.

"They must be kidding?" Bruno Willmot, the fourth year exclaimed. "We don't have enough to make a team, let alone anyone who knows how to play."

"We've enough to make a team. We only need seven players. I'll play, Gannon you'll play?" Jackson asked.

Gannon nodded his agreement.

"I'm not good but I'm prepared to give it a go," Bruno told them. "How many of you here are experienced with a broom stick before or played Quidditch?"

Of the twenty-eight students only five raised their hands, including Jackson, Gannon and Bruno.

"That's almost a team. Another two and we're right." Bruno told them.

One of the third year girls dropped her arm and said, "I don't want to play Quidditch. I'm not interested."

Bruno turned toward the other fourth year female student, Emma Hickbore.

"Are you interested in playing?"

Emma, small in stature with a large frame gave a shy shrug of her shoulders.

"I've played with my older brothers. They were all on the Quidditch team when they were at Hogwarts. I never thought about it but if you need players, I'll give it a go."

"That's the spirit."

"We need three players. Anyone else interested?"

There was no other show of hands.

"Come on, you don't need any skills. We can teach you what you need to know."

"You're not exactly qualified to teach," Rocco Lambert, a third year boy, told them.

His comment drove home the fact many of the great Slytherin Quidditch players had not returned to Hogwarts after the recent war.

Bruno let out a sigh; resided in the fact there would be not Slytherin Quidditch team that year. "I'll tell Headmistress McGonagall Slytherin don't have a team."

The common room remained silent. No one protested and Bruno rose and left for the common room without another word.

Lorna noted Gannon and Jackson break away from the group and make towards a table, talking together. If they had hoped to play Quidditch, this year there was now no chance of that happening.

At breakfast the following morning Madam Hooch approached Bruno at the Slytherin table, Gannon and Jackson in tow.

"I understand you need another three more players to make your Quidditch team."

"I've asked around and no one else is interested. We're going to have to drop out the tournament this year."

Bruno had indeed pleaded with many of the older Slytherin students to join the Quidditch team but all were adamant they would not allow the other houses another excuse to harass them.

"The other houses are holding trials this week for players. Might I suggest you hold trials of your own?"

"But I've already told you Madam Hooch, there's only the four of us who want to play."

"I understand Mr Wilmont. However, given the circumstances and the fact you have four students who want to play might I suggest you open your trials for any student within Hogwarts.

There was a sudden uproar from the Slytherin students in the vicinity of the conversation. Students from the table nearby all turned their way and Madam Hooch, in a loud, clear voice said over the top of them so all could hear, "Unless you can find another three students before the end of the week within your house to fill the team I will hold trials for a Slytherin team regardless if all the players are Slytherin."

Madam Hooch paused a moment to hear any complaints but when the table remained silent she departed. Gannon and Jackson sat down opposite Bruno and like all the other Slytherin's, Lorna listened to their conversation.

"We didn't think she'd suggest players from the other houses."

Bruno let out a sigh, pushed his half eaten breakfast away, and replied, "It's fine. She's only trying to help but we all know no one from the other houses will be interested in playing for the Slytherin team. Once she sees that, she'll have no choice but to pull us from the tournament.

"Unless we can convince three more Slytherin's to join the team." Bruno announced in a loud voice.

The table remained quiet. That night a notice went up, presumably in all the house common rooms, seeking players for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

The rest of the week Gannon and Jackson continued to pester Slytherin students to join the Quidditch team. However, the more they asked the more determined many Slytherin's refused. Not only that, there were students who thought it fun to torment the them for not having a Quidditch team. The remarks heard within the great hall especially were about the three teams playing and who would win now that Slytherin were out of the running. It only made those who wanted to play within Slytherin more determined to find the last three players.

Gannon sat down by Lorna one evening and stared at her.

"I'm a first year."

"So?"

"Have you seen me on a broomstick? I can't get more than four feet of the ground before losing control."

"Nothing practice can't fix."

"I understand what you're trying to do Gannon but you will not get anyone else to join the team."

Gannon's features changed from determination to defeat and he folded his arms on top of the table and slumped his chin against them.

"The trials will be a humiliation. No one from the other houses will come out."

"Is there someone you know from the other houses who you could ask for help?" Lorna asked.

Gannon gave her a look of disbelief.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Has anyone from the houses talked to you; without insulting or harassing you?"

Lorna paused for a moment.

"There is one person. A Hufflepuff first year. Maybe I could ask him?"

Gannon's head shot up, a half smile across his face.

"Would you?"

"I can try but I don't know if it will be of any good."

"Anything is better than nothing. So long as it's not a Gryffindor, I don't think I could play with a Gryffindor on our team."

"I'll ask."

"Thank you, Lorna."

Gannon rose and left Lorna to herself once more. The prospect of asking Jasper about helping the Slytherin Quidditch team seemed daunting and Lorna wasn't sure she had the courage but she should at least try. The only alternative was to join herself so those who wanted to play had the opportunity but she would only make it worse if someone with her skill was to join the team.

The effort to talk to Jasper during the week proved difficult. Unable to approach him in the great hall during meals given his friend's dislike of the Slytherin's, made it impossible. Lorna thought after class she might have a chance but it seemed word had reach the other students about her talking with Jasper. Although she had not been the one to approach him, most other first year students, especially the female students seemed to believe Lorna was the one to initiate the contact.

As the weekend approached and the pending trials, Lorna had still not found the opportunity to speak to Jasper. It was by chance Jasper met Lorna on the marble stairs as they passed each other between classes.

He was alone and Lorna took the opportunity.

"Hello Jasper."

Lorna stood, a step higher, looking down at Jasper. He looked flushed and Lorna wondered where and what he'd been doing but as he greeted her, he answered her questioning thought.

"Hello Lorna. Had broomstick practice with Madam Hooch. It was awesome."

"Then it sounds like you're doing better than me."

"Come on. It's easy once you get the hang of it."

"I fell off my broom three times my last lesson. Gave everyone something to laugh at."

Jasper beamed. Had he realised the laughter Lorna got was hurtful he'd not have looked at her as he did. Lorna said nothing.

"Listen, while we're talking about brooms. Have you heard we need three players for our Quidditch team or we won't be playing this year?"

"Yeah, I did. Madam Hooch said something in class today."

"I don't suppose you could ask the Hufflepuff student's if any are interest?"

Jasper's brows creased, his face serious.

"I could try. It would seem too weird to be playing for a house other than your own."

"I understand. But it's either that or no Slytherin team. I'm sure the other houses would be more than happy not to have us play this year."

"It would be a shame not to have a Slytherin team. I can ask?"

"Would you, that would be great. I'd try out myself but I think I'd likely spend more time in the hospital wing than I would on the field."

Jasper laughed, "Are you really that bad."

"The worst."

Lorna couldn't help but smile when in Jasper's company but that smile quickly faded at the voices of students approaching.

"I need to get to class. I'll talk to you later."

Lorna shot past Jasper as the students reached the bottom of the stairs. Hopeful, they had not seen her talking with Jasper. Lorna was not in luck when Jasper turned and yelled, "Talk to you later, Lorna."

Lorna cringed as the Hufflepuff students she passed all glared at her. Without turning she lifted a hand in acknowledgment; fearful of the repercussions by those who witnessed the exchange.

The afternoon of the trials, Lorna with several other third and fourth year Slytherin's, sat in the stands overlook the Quidditch pitch. The sight of the four Slytherin players, brooms in hand, standing alone in the centre of the pitch was pitiful. What made it worse was Gannon's prediction had come true. Many students from the other houses had also come to watch. There was the odd insult yelled down at the Slytherin players but it stopped when Madam Hooch crossed the ground three other students trailing behind.

The shock of seeing three students crossing the grounds to join the four already there brought everyone to silence.

"Who are they?" Hilda Bandish, who sat near Lorna, asked.

"Sixth years by the looks of it. Hufflepuff's, I think." Hazel Percilli, her friend replied.

Hope filled Lorna and looking around the stands she searched out Jasper. Had he convinced the Hufflepuff players to join the Slytherin team?

The stands remained silent as Madam Hooch joined the group of Slytherin's. The talk among them could not be heard but after several minutes Madam Hooch left the field, leaving behind the three players. Within minutes all seven were up in the air and Bruno Wilmot, as Captain, was directing the players into positions.

Emma Hickbore was sent towards the goal, given the position of keeper. Jackson took the position of seeker and Gannon and Bruno, chasers. The three new plays took the other positions.

Lorna glanced over the Hufflepuff students once more unable to see Jasper in the crowd. As the practice continued students from the other houses left. The handful who remained, a combination of the three houses, showed no malice towards the Slytherin's when they glanced their way.

"What do you make of this?" Roger Rakhorn asked Hilda.

"I don't know. I never expected another house player to join the Slytherin's team. I guess we'll find out in the common room after."

Lorna remained to watch until the end of practice with the other Slytherin's.

"It's going to be an interesting season." Hilda commented as they left the Quidditch pitch.

Lorna walked several paces behind. As the only female first year to watch the trials, the need to support the team early on would be important. If there were Hufflepuff students willing to help, perhaps showing her support might help reduce the harassment she was continually getting.

.

.

Useless end note: Jasper's name was often spelled Kasper because I type terribly.


	8. Turning Point

**1.8 Turning Point**

It had been none of Jasper's doing; the Hufflepuff players joining the Slytherin Quidditch team. The two Hufflepuff sixth years and one Ravenclaw fourth year trialled for their own teams and not received a place. Their inclusion to the Slytherin team didn't come without its problems however Bruno took up their cause with much gusto. He became more vocal when other students showed their dislike of the Slytherin team and this became a turning point for them. Many of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students stood behind their three players and this support flowed on to the Slytherin players.

Lorna watched all the Slytherin Quidditch practices, and this gave her and Jasper the opportunity to sit together without the influence of his friends being around.

"Do your friends know you're here?"

Lorna questioned him the first time he joined her.

"No and don't tell them. They're great friends but sometimes I need a break."

Lorna had no intentions of telling them.

"Why aren't the other first years here. Don't they like Quidditch?"

"I don't know. I don't speak with any of them."

This surprised Jasper.

"But who do you talk with when you're in your dormitory?"

"Gannon mostly but that's not often. Most of us keep to ourselves."

"Why? I thought being the only Slytherin's returning you'd stick together."

"It's about our families you see. Most of us have or had parents or family members as Death Eaters and those of us who didn't are traitors."

"What, that's insane. Surely now with you know who gone everything can go back to normal. I mean, weren't a lot of those Death Eater forced to become them?"

"Some will say they were forced but who do you believe. There were people who thrived on being a Death Eater and what it meant to be one. Now they've lost all of that. Many feel they are once again being repressed and forced to accept a way of life they don't agree with."

"Is that what your family think?"

Jasper asked in a quiet voice.

"My mother was a Death Eater when Voldermort first came to power but she didn't marry my father until after he was gone. My father never became one, but he did do a lot of work for them in later years."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died when I was seven."

"I'm sorry."

Jasper's concern was genuine and Lorna found it often difficult to understand their relationship.

"Thank you. She died while removing a curse from a locket. Father says it was something she should not have died from but she had been distracted that day. It was the only explanation he could give for her death."

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes. I don't really remember her but I know she loved me. Father talks of her all the time and he misses her deeply."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to lose someone. You're a strong person Lorna Borgin."

Lorna was taken back by Jasper's response. Unable to reply, they returned to watching the Quidditch practice in silence.

.

Slytherin's first Quidditch game saw their defeat against Gryffindor. It was a good game, Lorna thought as she walked back to the castle with the rest of the students. Vivian, Robin and Conrad joined her for the first time. Although Vivian had nothing to say, the fact she walked beside Lorna gave her a sense of moving forward. The two boys talked animatedly about the game as they too walked beside Lorna.

"I really thought about playing." Conrad said.

"Why didn't you?" Lorna asked.

Conrad shrugged, the expression of torment on his face.

"Gannon tried to talk me into playing but can you imagine me." Lorna told them.

This brought laughter for both boys and Conrad grew at ease. It was the first time in months Lorna had spoken to them. Without Regina and Bree, all four got on well enough.

Back in the Slytherin common room they waited in comfort in the sofas with several older Slytherin's for the players return. Although Lorna had nothing to add to the conversation, being part of the group gave a sense of belonging. Even Vivian, sitting quietly beside her led Lorna to feel the most connected she'd ever been. Conrad and Robin remained animated as they joined in the conversations and Lorna couldn't help but want to try harder at fitting in.

.

As the weather turned cold, the students spent more time in the common rooms by the fires. Most craved the winter break and looked forward to it as it drew closer. The Christmas festivities around Hogwarts brought a merry cheer to all. Peeves made the most of the decorations around the castle to displace them and wrapped them around unsuspecting students. In all the months there, Lorna had found a place within the Slytherin house. Not as she had expected but the second year students had willingly welcomed her company.

Vivian spent much of her time either in their dormitory or somewhere within the castle. Lorna couldn't be sure where Vivian vanished too, but had at some point assumed the library. The other four first years Lorna had little contact with. She had hoped Conrad and Robin would be friendlier to her, but it never happened. They continued to ignore her and Lorna found herself conscious of her needs to fit in.

The isolation growing up never bothered Lorna. She had her father and the shop always kept them busy. Lorna loved every corner of Borgin and Burkes. With something new to discover every time she woke. When she thought of home, she missed it terribly.

At Hogwarts, a sense of acceptance put pressure on her. There were too many people who sort a recognition for their existence and Lorna struggle to be who they wanted her to be. If not for Gannon, and sometimes Jasper, Lorna would think all those attending Hogwarts were shallow and selfish. However, if she had not attended Hogwarts, Lorna would not have realised how much she needed the company of others. The sparse rooms and wide open spaces made the company of people all the more important to her. The nearer she was to company the comfortable she felt in her environment.

This dependence became a struggle. Although being friends with Jasper had its issues, Lorna made every effort to talk with him regardless if he was with his friends or not. He had not a bad bone in his body, always friendly, with a kind word to say to anyone. Lorna found he and Gannon bore similar personalities. Only Gannon preferred his privacy and rarely talked about himself, whereas Jasper loved talking about himself and his family.

Although her friendship with Jasper had grown and made her time there more enjoyable, it didn't stop many of the first year female students giving Lorna a difficult time. It wasn't only glares they gave, but also nasty notes found forced into her satchel when they past Lorna in the corridors and deliberately bumping into her.

Lorna did her best to take it in her stride. With Vivian by her side during classes, she still enjoyed relative peace from those who still found pleasure in harassing them. Although the numbers had dropped considerably now. Lorna could count the number of offenders on two hand and they all seemed to fit a certain type. Once the type was recognised, Lorna found avoiding them relatively easy.

If only Jasper didn't have the friends he did, they were the main culprits among the Hufflepuff first years.

.

When the Christmas holidays arrived Lorna made her way to the great hall to join the other students departing for the Christmas break. Lorna stood silently with the second year Slytherin's, wrapped in her travelling cloak, ears covered in muffs. Lorna's hair continued to hang over her face as she avoided eye contact, not willing to talk to anyone as they waited to leave for Hogsmeade station. When she heard her name, Lorna pulled back one side of her hair to spy Jasper coming towards her.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Lorna asked, tucking her hair over her shoulder.

"I wanted to give you this before we left."

Jasper held out a small box, gift wrapped in brown paper.

Lorna frowned, "What is that?"

"A gift."

Lorna glanced up at Jasper. Wrapped in a bright yellow scarf, with a matching beanie pulled down over his head, his hair stuck out at the edges along the front making him looked like he had furry ears.

"For who?" Lorna asked.

"You."

"Me. Why?"

"Because... it's Christmas."

A sense of confusion reached Lorna's expression and Jasper said, "I don't expect anything in return. I wanted to give you something. I gave all my friends gifts."

Christmas for Lorna had never been a fancy affair. She and her father rarely exchanged gifts, preferring to spend the day reminiscing about their favourite items discovered during the year or telling stories told to them by customers. To be receiving a gift, and one from Jasper, left Lorna somewhat perplexed. Not that she didn't what the gift, she simply did not know what to do with it.

Jasper held the gift in his hand for Lorna to take, which she did.

"Thank you." Lorna replied reluctantly.

"Open it."

"Now."

"Yes, I want to see what you think?"

Lorna frowned, unsure what Jasper's gift could possibly contain she took hold the edge of the paper, Lorna tore it open to find a cardboard origami box. With care, she removed the lid to find a small wooden snake, body wrapped around itself, head reared up.

"I carved it. In Muggle Art."

Lorna could not draw her eyes away from the gift; and then she realised what Jasper said to her.

She glanced up and said, "You do Muggle Art?"

"You have to request it."

Lorna touched the tiny snake; half afraid she might break it.

"I didn't curse it."

Lorna heard the half joking tone in Jasper's voice.

"You don't have the skill yet to curse an object." Lorna said with a touch of sarcasm. "Thank you. No one's ever made something for me before."

Jasper's peach stained cheeks glowed and attempting to run a hand through his hair, something he did when flustered, dislodged his beanie instead and Lorna let out a laugh.

"Thank you, Jasper. For the gift and being my friend. If anyone had ever said I'd have made friends with a Hufflepuff, and a boy at that, I'd have never believed then."

Jasper gave an awkward shrug. "I thought you looked interesting. So many people were surprised with who your father was and you always seemed to be alone. I didn't like it."

It was Lorna's turn to blush and before she could reply, Mr Filch entered the great hall instructing students to make their way toward the front foyer and Hogsmeade station.

"Have a great Christmas." Jasper cheerfully said.

"Thank you, and you."

Jasper made his way back towards his friends and Lorna clenched her satchel to her chest and followed the Slytherins out the castle. Her trip home on the Hogwarts Express was unlike her arrival, this time she shared a compartment with the second years, all welcoming of her company.

.

Her arrival home came with mixed emotions and the realisation at how difficult it would be returning to Hogwarts. Her father looked exhausted and her time home she spent working beside him cataloguing the many items purchased. Another conflict Lorna dealt with was the continuing harassment by the Ministry of Magic. They had taken it upon themselves to pay regular visits to Borgin and Burkes looking for particular items once owned by Death Eaters for the purpose of prosecution. Her father was conflicted with helping the Ministry and the strict rule he had with client confidentiality. The Ministry raided Borgin and Burkes twice during Lorna's absence and she didn't know how her father might cope if they continued to disrupt his business.

The night before Lorna's return to Hogwarts, she and her father sat at the small table in the kitchen. Boris had business to discuss and Lorna took the matter seriously.

The small log fire in the fireplace across from the kitchen area lit up the small living room. Two armchairs sat beside the fire, one dirty and old, the other tattered and worn. Each had seen its day. The room served as a living room, dining room and kitchen and in every corner from floor to ceiling shelves along the walls piled high books and trinkets. The inch thick dust on most areas could not hide the musty smell of mould coming from old clothes wrapped around unseen items. To Lorna, it was home. Every smell, every crammed corner held a memory of her past, of her father's past and his father before him.

The small glass lantern on the table was the only other light in the room. The dirt stained curtainless windows let no light in or out. They were alone and very much comfortable in their environment.

"Will it drive customers off with the interference by the Ministry?"

Lorna asked once Boris explained the Ministries surprise visits.

"It's had an impact on business. Which is why I need to tell you; I intend to shut the shop for the next six months?"

"Why, are you in danger?"

Lorna did not want to think what might happen if the Ministry of Magic prosecuted her father.

"Not in any danger I'm aware off. However, many customers are reluctant to venture into Knockturn Alley so it's time I went back out on the road."

"Is it safe for you to do so?"

"I think so. The Ministry will continue to pay regular visits and so long as you continue to attend Hogwarts I think they won't question my closing the shop for a period of time.

"How will you conceal the items you purchase on your travels?"

"I know a thing or too. Your mother was always good at hiding even the biggest of items."

At the mention of her mother Lorna looked towards the small portrait standing on the wooden mantel above the fireplace. A young woman, with long black hair, pale skin and almost the image of Lorna stared back at her. Polama Borgin's shallow features were the one thing Lorna had not inherited.

.

.

Useless end note: I carried a notebook around with me for three years, writing dialogue as it came to me.


	9. Not so Lonely

**1.9 Not So Lonely.**

Boris used flue powder to transfer himself and Lorna to the Hog's Head Inn. This allowed Lorna to sleep in on her last morning at home. Once Boris gave his regards to the owner, Aberforth Dumbledore, he and Lorna stepped out into the main street. Hunched under the eaves of a building, the wind blew cold around them and the heavy fall of snow overnight blanketed everything.

"You'll keep your head down and study hard."

Once more the concern in Boris' voice and the anxious look in his eye told Lorna he'd never have considered heading back on the road if he didn't know Lorna was safe at Hogwarts.

"I'll be fine, father. I'm more worried about you. Are you confident you'll be safe?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll write you the places I visit."

Boris held out an awkward hand, his stooped stance made him look uncomfortable. Lorna took his scarred, arthritic hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I'll look forward to your letters. Take care."

Boris gave a slight squeeze of Lorna's hand before letting go. Lorna understood any other form of affection in a public place would draw more attention to them; attention her father made to avoid. Boris picked up his leather-traveling bag at his feet and shuffled away, making his retreat out of town.

With her satchel held tight against her chest, Lorna made her reluctant return to Hogwarts. She'd have loved nothing more than to be with her father and she was sure she might have been able to talk him into taking her but he didn't want to attract the attention of the Ministry of Magic. Better Lorna be at Hogwarts until such a time the Ministry were no longer interested in Borgin and Burkes.

At the gates of Hogwarts the snow began to fall. Several other students slowly made their way up towards the school, huddled together against the wind. Lorna pulled her cloak close around her, picking up her pace. At the entrance of Hogwarts Lorna glanced at the splintered doors. They had been told in their History of Hogwarts class several witches and wizard from the Ministry of Magic had attempted to replace the doors; however the school itself would not allow them to be removed no matter how strong the magic was. So although they looked like the doors may collapse at any time they were told the magic within the school would never allow this to happen. It still left many students fearful the doors wouldn't hold up and collapse.

Much like the doors, the marble staircase also showed signs of damage created by dark magic that seemed beyond repair. Spider web cracks fragmented the marble stairs like lightning through the sky. Sections were missing large chunks and students had to either walk around them or jump over them.

Lorna approached the great hall and warmth encased her and the smell of food welcomed her. She dropped the hood of her cloak as she entered the Great Hall and approached the Slytherin table. A handful of student sat at the table and upon seeing Leroy sitting on his own, Lorna decided to join him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lorna asked as she stood beside Leroy.

He had an extremely large book on the table and didn't appear to be half way through.

Without looking up, he said, "You don't need to ask. You're welcome to join me anytime."

"Thank you." Lorna replied and sat down beside him.

There was silence between them and Lorna was reluctant to interrupt Leroy again.

"Did you have an enjoyable Christmas?" Leroy asked, his head still facing the book.

"Yes. I did. And you."

"We don't celebrate Christmas but the break was enjoyable."

"Do you follow a different religion?" Lorna tentatively asked, hoping not to offend.

"No. My family are of no religion. Yours?"

"Oh, no. No religion. We don't really celebrate Christmas but we observe the holiday."

"As we all do. It's as nice opportunity to take a break."

Lorna gave a small chuckle. "Not much of a break for me. I worked while home."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I didn't want to leave. I love the shop and everything in it."

Leroy only then turned to look at Lorna and as she caught his eyes she once more experienced a pulling of her senses. As though she were frozen where she sat, Lorna couldn't understand why Leroy had that power over her. He looked away and whatever spell over her vanished.

"I must visit one day."

"I'd like that." Lorna replied, still questioning the strange occurrence over her body.

At that moment Neema appeared.

"So glad my parents brought me back here. If I had to spend the entire afternoon on the train, I'd have died. Hello Lorna, did you get dropped off at Hogsmeade early too?"

"Yes, my father brought me. Actually, he's closed Borgin and Burkes for the next six months. He'll be travelling around during that time."

"Is everything fine?" Neema asked.

"The Ministry raided the shop twice in as many months, and they won't stop harassing him about his connections. He thinks while I'm here, he should make himself scarce for a while until thing settle."

"That's a good idea." Leroy replied. "My father had to take time off from the Ministry because of his connections."

"What does your father do?" Lorna asked, noting Leroy talked with his head down, refusing to look at either of them.

"He works in the Departments of Mysteries."

"Sounds mysterious." Neema joked.

She received a glaring response from Leroy and Neema held her hands up as an apology. As Lorna watch the exchange, she realised Neema did not look directly at Leroy but rather to the side or above his face. This triggered the memory of this happening often when they talked to Leroy. Not confident enough to raise her observation, Lorna thought to speak to Gannon at a later date.

By evening, all students had arrived back at Hogwarts in time for dinner. Lorna remained with the second years, and when Vivian arrived Lorna made room for her to join them. Without a word, Vivian sat beside her. The other four first years sat down from them, leaving a large gap between the two groups. Lorna glanced at Robin and Conrad on the other side of the table. Both boys gave Lorna awkward smiles as Conrad stole a glance towards Bree and Regina before going back to his dinner. Lorna leaned back slightly in her seat to spy both girls. Both sat rigidly, their expression sour. Relieved not to be sitting with them, Lorna enjoyed her meal, while listening the Matilda tell them all about her Christmas in Australia.

"If my parents didn't insist I come home, I wouldn't bother." Matilda told them. "The Ministry has to arrange a portkey for me to return home. Have you ever travelled by one them then, it's awful. And the heat. You know it's summer in Australia right now. Surprised I'm not sick yet."

"She got sick last year." Gannon, seated across from Lorna and next to Matilda, told her.

"And Madam Pomfrey wouldn't give me anything for it. No one else has to travel as far. You'd think they'd give me special treatment given I'm likely the first Aussie here. But no. Who cares I'm not accustomed to snow and freezing cold conditions."

"You poor thing. I'll look after you." Jackson told her.

Matilda laid her head against Jackson's shoulder. "You always look after me."

"Not in front of the children." Gannon told them and Lorna laughed.

"Is it really that hot?" Lorna asked.

"Bloody better believe it. You wouldn't know what hot is until you've visited Australia. The soles of your shoes melt to the ground. You can cook eggs on the bonnets of cars. I've seen the guts of sheep explode out of their bodies."

"Ew, gross. Why did you say that?" Neema cringed beside Jackson.

Matilda leaned over the table and laughing, said. "You should come visit one year."

"No thank you." Neema replied in disgust.

After dinner the students all returned to their houses. Lorna was walking out with Vivian when Jasper appeared beside her.

"Jasper." Lorna jumped in fright.

Jasper beamed, let out a delightful laugh, and said, "Did I scare you. Sorry. I wanted to catch you before you made your way to your dormitory. How was your Christmas?"

Lorna couldn't be mad at Jasper, he made it almost impossible.

"I had a lovely Christmas. And you?"

"Great. We had all the family at our house. It was so crowded and I had to share my room with my cousins. They were noisy and smelly. It didn't matter how many times I hinted to them about cleanliness; I'm sure they deliberately didn't bath the whole time to irritate me more."

Lorna laughed.

"I don't have cousins but I'm sure if I did they'd annoyed me."

"I'll share mine with you."

"Um, no thanks."

From beyond the great hall several Hufflepuff first years stood around throwing glances towards Lorna and Jasper.

"Your friends seem to be eager to move on."

Jasper gave a shrug before replying, "I guess I should go. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes. You will."

Lorna watched Jasper walk away. When he reached his friends, he turned back towards Lorna, gave a big cheesy smile and waved. Lorna waved back ignoring the looks of hatred and contempt from the Hufflepuff students around Jasper. When Jasper turned his friends claimed his attention and dragged him away. When Lorna turned back, she found Vivian waiting for her.

"He likes you." She told Lorna.

"Of course he does, he's my friend."

"I don't mean like that." Vivian told her.

As it dawned on Lorna what Vivian meant she immediately denied the accusation.

"No. It's not like that. I can't explain it but Jasper's not interested in anyone in that way. It's a vibe I get from him. He's genuinely happy being friends."

"He's weird then."

"That we can agree on. He is weird."

Lorna took the opportunity to speak with Vivian. Perhaps the new semester meant they would become better acquainted.

"Did you have a good Christmas?"

Vivian shrugged, and that was where the conversation ended. Cross with herself for being unable to come up with anything more to ask, they returned silently to the Slytherin common room.

.

.

 _Useless end note: Wrote books 1 - 4 for NaNoWriMo 2016._


	10. Victory

**1.10 Victory**

Over the next few weeks it became obvious to Lorna, Bree and Regina where not only ignoring her but also talking about her behind her back. As luck would have it most other Slytherin's didn't mind Lorna, so ignored the girls attempts at discrediting her. For what reason they did this, Lorna did not know, and as much as she would like to understand she ignored it. Vivian had once more vanished when not in classes and tired of working on her own in the common room, Lorna spent more of her afternoons in the library.

Back behind the restricted section, tucked in a corner of the library where large piles of books long forgotten where kept, Lorna studied. The dark quiet area featured an oversized faded red crushed velvet armchair and a small round table large enough to hold Lorna's books. Her parchment she balanced on the wide arm of the arm and there Lorna found a peace, akin to being home. If she finished her homework before dinner, Lorna would search through the books in the surrounding shelves. Never disappointed, Lorna always found the strangest books ever written, and she often wrote to her father about them.

In some books, between ramblings of trash, were references Lorna found might be useful and shared them with her father. Letters from Boris arrived every week. They were never long; simple letters telling Lorna where he was and how busy business kept him. These letters Lorna kept in her satchel with the small wooden snake and other personal items she didn't dare leave her side. Unlike the other first year girls Lorna shared her room with, Lorna did not display her personal items on her bedside table. Perhaps due to her upbringing, Lorna knew the dangers of strong attachments to items.

"Got many a witch or wizard killed," Boris once told her. "First thing anyone will do if they want you dead is to curse an item you treasure most."

Boris might be a shrewd businessman but when it came to cursed items, he knew more than any other witch or wizard. This fact made Lorna extremely proud of her father. He might not be a well-liked man but Lorna knew a side of him only a daughter could know and love.

As winter passed, and the days became warmer, many students flocked outside to enjoy the sun. Lorna enjoyed her time in the library and with no interruptions while there, she found even on weekends she would hide out, reading. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the opportunity to go outside, she simply had better things to do. One Sunday, having finished lunch, Lorna declined to join the second years. Vivian had already vanished and left to herself, Lorna happily made towards the library. However, no sooner had she left the great hall, Jasper caught up with her.

"Hello, where are you off too?"

Lorna considered telling Jasper about her secret place but thought better of it.

"The library."

"To study, is that where you've been hiding out. I didn't take you for the studious type."

"Really. And what type did you take me for?"

"Rebel. Mischief making. Minding other people's business."

"That would be you."

"Oh yeah. So it is. Anyway, we haven't had a chance to talk, and I thought you might like to hang with me for a while outside. You look like you could do with some sun."

"Are you intentionally trying to insult me, because that's twice now."

Jasper laughed. "What! No way. I would never."

Lorna gave a look of mocked disgust and Jasper laughed again.

"What about your friends? They don't like me, you know."

"I know but they can manage on their own today. I told them I'd be hanging out with you."

"Great." Lorna replied.

"Come on, let's head out by the lake."

Jasper took Lorna by the arm and all but dragged her out the front doors. Once outside, the warmth of the sun touch Lorna's skin, and she'd forgotten how nice it felt.

"Don't see much sun in Knockturn Ally." Lorna said.

"Why not, you should get outside more? Seriously, your skin is so pale."

"The position of the street doesn't allow much sun in. Even when the sun is high in the summer, there are only a few hours of sunlight in the street. Winter is worse, we barely see any light, one can be mistaken in thinking it night time in the middle of the day."

Jasper glanced at Lorna in disbelieve. "You're making fun of me."

"No. Seriously. You can come visit one day and see for yourself."

"I will."

They reached a quiet place near the lake and sat. In the distance the white marble tomb of Albus Dumbledore stood out. Lorna had heard about it and this was her first time seeing it.

"We can go look at it."

Lorna looked over at Jasper, now sitting beside her.

"No. It doesn't interest me."

"There's nothing much to see, anyway."

Lorna smiled as she dropped her satchel beside her.

"What do you keep in your bag?" Jasper asked.

"My drawings, your gift and some things from home."

"I didn't know you drew. Can I see?"

Lorna frowned at the request. She'd never shared her drawing with anyone other than her father.

"They're not that good."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Reluctant to share her drawings, it became hard to resist Jaspers pleading face.

"Fine, but it's only a hobby."

Lorna retrieved her sketchbook from her bag and handed it to Jasper.

Like a child with a new toy, Jasper eagerly snatched the book from Lorna and flicked through the pages. The first showed the dormitory Lorna had drawn on her arrival.

"Is this what your dormitory looks like?"

"Yes. I'm not sure you should be looking at that." Lorna reached over and turned the page. Images of gargoyles, grotesque creatures and monsters adorned many of the next few pages.

"These are… terrifying."

"I didn't think they were that bad."

"What! No! I mean your drawings are good, it the subject that terrible."

Lorna understood what Jasper meant, she couldn't help teasing him

"They're scattered all over the school."

"No."

"Yes. If you look closely, you can see them."

Jasper looked over his shoulder towards the castle, squinting as he did.

"You're not going to see them from here."

"I'm terrified now."

Lorna reached over and took back her sketchbook.

"Then you won't want to see the rest."

"Why can't you draw flowers and birds?"

Lorna gave Jasper a deadpan look.

"What about you? You're doing Muggle Art. You must be good if you would choose to study that here."

Jasper shrugged. "Maybe. Give me your book and quill."

Lorna handed back her book and found her self-inking quill in her satchel.

Jasper found a blank page and taking the quill, sat facing Lorna, his knees up to steady the book. Lorna could not see what he drew, but he looked serious enough for Lorna not to distract him.

"Are you fitting in well now?" Jasper asked as he focused on the page.

"With the other Slytherin's. I think so. I spend much my time with the second years."

"Are they nice? Gannon seems nice."

"He is. You remind me of him sometimes. Only Gannon's less whimsical."

"I see." Jasper replied, not paying all that much attention.

"What's up with the other first years?"

Lorna shrugged, then realised Jasper had not seen her.

"Some are still bitter about the circumstances."

"We're never going back to how it was. Surely they must realise that?"

"They do. In time most will come around but there will always be those who will cling to the past."

They fell silent as the quill in Jasper's hand scratched against the surface of the paper. Lorna played with the end of her hair laid over her lap.

"Does it bother you?" Jasper asked and Lorna looked up, unsure what Jasper referred to. "Your hair. I've not seen anyone with hair that long before."

"Father doesn't like it. He makes me wear it up and tired back when working. A night I have to plait it back so it doesn't become unruly."

"Is that why Vivian's hair is the way it is?"

Lorna gave a chuckle. "You have no idea. I'm seriously convinced she does not own a brush."

"Maybe you could suggest helping her with it."

"Maybe. We don't talk much."

"I thought she was your friend."

"I'm not sure. She's barely around. I don't know what she does with her time."

"You're not good at making friends, are you?"

"Obviously."

"I dread to think what might have happened if I'd never approached you first."

"Maybe not be harassed by the other first year girls crushing on you."

Only then did Jasper look up from his drawing.

"There aren't any girls crushing on me."

Lorna's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Please. You really are oblivious sometimes."

"Well. I'm not interested."

"Good."

"I'd rather be friends."

"Like we are."

"Exactly."

Lorna gazed off towards the lake. Vivian didn't know Jasper well enough when she claimed he liked her. The childlike quality surrounding Jasper gave a vibe of innocence. She only hoped he might stay like that for as long as possible. She'd seen too many boys with too much testosterone to know Jasper stood in the minority.

The sketchbook hit Lorna's lap, and she jumped.

"Finished."

Lorna glanced down at the open page to the perfect image of herself.

"Jasper." Lorna said, as she picked up the book to study the image. "This is unbelievable."

Lorna glanced at Jasper grinning back at her.

"You're so talented. I've never seen anything this good."

"Thank you." His smile faded, and he handed back Lorna her quill.

"Is something wrong."

Jasper shook his head. "Muggle Art is only one day a week, so I don't get the opportunity to draw much."

"What about in the evenings, in your common room?"

Jasper shrugged. "Homework."

Lorna nodded. "Yes, and with exams on their way, there'll barely be time for any of this."

"Let's not talk about exams."

Lorna stared down at her profile. "Would you mind if I sent this to my father?"

"Not at all. You can do what you like with it."

The drawing would be most welcomed by her father. Although paper could be cursed, the porous of the material often meant curses did not hold. It would be the perfect item for her father to keep near, without fear of it being used against him.

Slytherin's last game of against Hufflepuff, they won. The celebration that evening, enjoyed with Professor Slughorn, became an opportunity for reminiscing on past Slytherin victories.

"Did you see Henry Bash?" Jackson was shouting over the heads of those around him. "Hit that bludger right at the Hufflepuff captain and scored him a good one."

Henry, the Hufflepuff player who willingly joined the Slytherin team seemed rather pleased with himself, having knock Griffin Oswald out of the sky.

"If they don't pick Henry next year for the Hufflepuff team, we'll have to recruit him again."

The boys around Jackson laughed, Robin and Conrad among them. Neither Regina nor Bree were present, retiring to the dormitory rather than enjoy the celebration. Lorna had noted over the year how different the boys behaved when the girls weren't around. Why they continue to socialise with them, she did not know. It surprised Lorna to find Vivian join the celebrations. She sat quietly on the chair between the sofas, legs tucked up under her and she too listened rather than participate. Lorna sat on the sofa, next to Vivian, with Leroy beside her.

Since her observation on her arrival back to Hogwarts after the winter break, Lorna had confirmed no one ever look directly into Leroy's eyes. She had still not asked Gannon about it but had learned to direct her gaze off to the side when Leroy spoke to her. It made any conversations they had slightly uncomfortable, yet she no longer experienced the pull of her body. If Leroy noticed the change, he said nothing.

"Move over." Gannon asked, coming to sit between her and Leroy and they both moved over to make room for Gannon.

"How are you Leroy? Enjoy the game?"

"You did good Gannon. They'll make you captain before you know it."

"I know. I'm that good."

"Don't let it go to your head," Leroy replied.

Gannon turned to Lorna and asked, "Did you enjoy the game?"

"I did. You all played hard. You deserved the win."

"Thank you. Are you enjoying the celebration?" He asked.

"I've never been part of a large celebration before. It's extremely overwhelming."

Gannon laughed.

"Last year, we had a full house, there were so many people here you'd barely be able to move."

"What was it like? Being here last year."

Gannon shrugged, yet his eye sparkled. The older students barely talked about the previous year and Lorna had never been confident to ask until now.

"It was exciting."

Gannon turned towards Lorna as he leaned back in the sofa.

"It was like everything was coming together. Power through knowledge. Even the most timid had the confidence of a giant. I was scared when I started but it faded quickly. There was a feeling of unity that drew us all together. When we were forced to leave we were being torn from the greatness we had built up. I suspect this might be one of the reasons so many didn't return. It's hard to come back to a place where nothing but great memories linger, never to be repeated."

Lorna glanced around at the students in the common room. Over the course of the year there had been evidence of missed friends and loneliness. Where there were smiles were often followed by regret.

"Are we doing right by being here?"

"I think so. It's like Roger says, be damned if we'll let the Slytherin house vanish."

Lorna smiled. "I've never really thought about it. If this hadn't all happened, I doubt I would be here. Father would have educated me from home and I'd have been happy with that."

"Why did you come then?"

"One less thing the Ministry could hassle my father over."

"You'll find almost all of us here are in the same situation. Can't be helped. I personally planned on returning. Wouldn't have bothered me if I was the only Slytherin here."

"I'd have returned." Leroy said.

"Then I'd have had one other person here with me." Gannon wrapped his arm around Leroy and gave him a half hug.

Leroy eyed Gannon's in a fierce show of annoyance and Gannon came to an immediate holt. Lorna didn't quite understand until she realised Gannon's eyes had caught Leroy's.

"Hopefully," Lorna started, "With this win it will give us the motivation to pass our exams."

It broke whatever spell Leroy had on Gannon as his body slumped and he turned to sit back against the sofa; his head back against the rest.

"Exams. I hate exams." Gannon moaned.

"Why are we talking about exams?" Jackson asked coming to sit between Neema and Matilda, who had been discussing another topic, rather than the game, opposite them.

"We're not talking about exams?" Matilda told him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and drawing him back against the sofa.

"You're not talking about me, that's for sure. Did you see me win the game?"

Jackson returned describing his amazing manoeuvres to snatch the snitch from under the Hufflepuff's nose.

"We'll be hearing about this for days." Gannon murmured to Lorna, but he didn't interrupt Jackson, allowing him to once more relive his victory.

The lead up to exams became a traumatic affair for many students. Lorna wasn't worried; exams were a revision of the information she already knew. The second years spent every waking moment in the Slytherin common room cramming. Lorna didn't understand why they were concerned, she had heard on multiple occasions they were all smart. Yet, the look of stress and the anxiety they each displayed made Lorna curious. Leroy seemed to be the only one who didn't look perturbed by the up and coming exams.

Vivian spent more of her time in the common room at Lorna's table, studying. They still spoke little but the silent bond sealed over the year gave them an odd friendship. Lorna found herself content being in Vivian's company. They both looked out for each other, went to classes and meals together, and worked together on homework in the evenings.

"Mind if we join you." Matilda asked one evening, days before exams were due to start.

Lorna glanced up from her revision and nodded. Matilda sat beside Lorna, as Neema sat beside Vivian.

"How is your studying going?" Lorna asked.

"Better if we didn't have to put up with Gannon and Jackson all the time." Neema remarked.

Only now did Lorna find the time right to ask, "You've all been getting top marks with your homework, I don't get why you're all so worried about exams."

Matilda and Neema passed a look between each other.

"It's the pressure." Matilda replied. "We've not good with it."

"It's easy to do homework when you're given the time to research but exams; let's say we don't do well."

"When have you ever done homework?" Vivian asked.

Lorna glanced at Vivian and until then she'd never thought much about the other students doing homework.

"When you're not around, wandering the school like a thief." Neema responded sarcastically.

"I'm not a thief." Vivian snarled back.

"It was a metaphor. Don't think we haven't noticed you're not around. If Professor Slughorn hadn't told us we'd have investigated months ago."

Vivian's body stiffened.

Lorna had no idea what they were referring too but the need to defend Vivian took over.

"It doesn't matter what she does with her time. It's her own business. And if you wanted to know, you could have asked. I'm sure Vivian doesn't have anything to hide."

"Now. Now. No need to get defensive. We know she spends time with Professor Slughorn and his stupid Slug Club. Better her than us." Matilda replied. "Now can we please study, I didn't come here to talk, that's the reason we left the boys."

Lorna stared across the table at Vivian, her body unreadable. Then Vivian dropped her head to continue reading the book in front of her. Lorna stared at the pages of her book as she considered their discussion. Professor Slughorn had invited Lorna to join him and she never took up his offer. Had that been what Vivian had been doing, and if Lorna had join would they have been friends sooner. It annoyed Lorna at how much this bothered her.

With the pressure of exams over, Lorna took one last opportunity to write to her father. In his last letter, Boris informed Lorna of his return home and she eagerly waited for her own return. Easily distract with classes and homework, helped Lorna to overcome her home sickness but now only days from leaving, Lorna wished for it to come faster.

Most students appeared to be in a similar state, packing of bags took place early and many were planning visits over the break. All Lorna longed for was the shop and working beside her father.

The day before departure, Lorna tracked down Jasper in the great hall with his friends. Reluctant to interrupt but determined to speak to Jasper before leaving the following morning, Lorna approached the Hufflepuff table. Jasper saw her and stood and came forward before she reached them.

"Hello. I'm glad I got to see you before tomorrow." Jasper said coming to stand before Lorna.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting. I wanted to see you too."

"Not at all. Did you want to go somewhere to talk?"

Lorna looked passed Jasper at his friends, who all stared stoic towards them.

"Yes." Lorna replied, looking back at Jasper.

Lorna followed Jasper out the great hall, towards the front doors.

"Let's go for a walk." Jasper suggested.

Lorna fell in beside Jasper. "Did you do well with your exams?"

Jasper shrugged. "I guess. Muggle Art being the easiest."

"That's a given for you."

"How about you?"

"I did well. Herbology not so good."

"What, no."

"I guess I'm not good with plants."

"Our common room is surrounded by plants. They grow on you."

"They what?" Lorna asked.

"It's a Hufflepuff joke."

"Oh. Right. I get it."

They continued their walk around the perimeter of the school. Students dotted around the ground ignored them, and the sun provided warmth for those to enjoy.

"Do you have plans for the holidays?" Lorna asked.

"Not that I aware off. Sleeping in and drawing if I'm lucky. How about you?"

"I'll be working."

"Why would you?"

Lorna knew explaining to Jasper would not help him to comprehend. "One day you'll have to come visit. Then you'll understand."

"I guess I'll have too."

A big part of Lorna craved to be home, yet another smaller part would miss the friends she made at Hogwarts.

They gathered in the great hall before lines of students left the castle. Some took the horseless carriages back to Hogsmeade station, others chose to walk. Lorna found herself beside Vivian. Her satchel over her shoulder, clutched under her arm. The drawing Jasper had given Lorna gave her the idea to do something similar. Not near as talented as Jasper, Lorna hoped her sketch of the windows within their common room would suffice.

"Vivian." Lorna said, drawing her attention. "I drew this for you, to say thank you for being with me this year."

Lorna handed Vivian the sketch and Vivian stopped walking as she took the paper. It was difficult to see Vivian's response given her wild hair covering her features and without thinking; Lorna reached out and lifted her hair from her face. Shock at her forwardness, Lorna found herself looking at Vivian's pixie like face, large brown eyes and full lips. Why she wanted to hide such a sweet face Lorna could not fathom but to embarrassed to ask she quickly said, "I didn't know what to draw for you, but we did spent a lot of our time together in the common room; I hope this is fine."

"It is." Vivian replied, eyes darting over Lorna's face. "Thank you."

Lorna moved her hand away, sensing Vivian's discomfort and moved away to hide her own. Vivian rolled the paper and tucked it inside her coat pocket and they continued forward without further comment.

As they reached the station, Vivian asked, "Can I share a compartment with you."

"I'd like that." Lorna replied, and she followed Vivian onto the carriage.

There were many questions Lorna wanted to ask but was afraid too. But she had all of summer to grow her confidence and determined to return to Hogwarts less timid, Lorna planned the many scenarios over in her head at how she would achieve that.

.

.

 _Unless end note: I wrote this because I wanted to. I'm no HP expert, I don't ship characters, I don't follow any fandoms. I just write what ever I want._

 _._

 _._

 _This is the end of Book 1. I will be editing Book 2 in the coming weeks and will get it up when it's done. Thank you for reading._


End file.
